User talk:Golden Flame Chronicler
We have both. I would be happy to talk over your article with you. However at the moment my time is limited, so we may have to pick the conversation up sometime later today. Though regardless, please speak your mind. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 11:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) What time would be preferable to you? Golden Flame Chronicler (talk) 11:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll be free three to four hours from now. no worries, I'll contact you. Anyway just a little note regarding Talk pages. When responding to a comment on an article's Talk page you generally respond on the same Talk page. This creates a discussion that other members of the community can see, follow, and participate in. However messages on a User's talk page are usually reponded to on the Talk page of the User that sent the message. So you would respond to messages here by sending a message to my talk page. That way the User you are trying to contact see's the Message tab, and is notified that someone has contacted them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 12:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, and ready to talk when you are. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I am afraid it is still an issue. For starters I can appreciate that they are in constant conflict with the Tyranid menace. However the fact is that Chapters that maintain Codex numbers or less are just as active in fighting the Xeno Horde. Examples include the Ultramarines, and Crimson Fists. The Black Templars are a beast of another type. They maintyain their numbers because the Inquisition can not prove that they exist. Which is a moot point because we decided a while ago that no Chapter on this site would come anywhere near Templar numbers. Users have to ask an Admin for an increase past 1000, and justify it. Even then an increase can not go beyond 2500, and that is the extreme limit. This rule was made because we had User after User come onto the site, and make ludicrously large Chapters, and then debate in circles about all the reasons they were justified. Finally we just decided to draw a line in the sand. You do understand my point don't you? Your Chapter is realistically the equivalent of 15 Chapters in fighting force. Secondly regarding the Inquisition it would be unreasonable for the Inquisition to constantly set aside time to keep one Chapter pure. Not to mention that if the Inquisitor reviewing them failed to notice a sign, or was corrupted himself, then the Chapter could be corrupted by Chaos. Fior a Chapter of this size to turn traitor would be devastating to the Imperium. Not only would it represent a significant loss in military assets, the renegades would be able to do unimaginable damage. Simply put the Inquisition would not risk a Chapter of this size for any reason. As far as the planet goes, Chaos Renegades generally don't care much for their worlds or people after corruption. They would very likely leave their planet to burn, flee, and then resuply by raiding other systems. So it isn't really a weakness. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) For Starters you don't need to delete the Golden Flames, Simply adjust their number. With the reasons you stated you could probably justify a few hundred more Marines. As far as the quality of other Chapters go, we really can't do much about some of them. You see we typically delete articles based on whther they contradict canon. Sadly that doesn't mean that we get to delete poorly written articles. We have a policy of allowing anyone to contribute if they want to, and it wouldn't be right to descriminate no matter how bad some of the writing is. Though several of the Admins have decided to become more active in reviewing poorly written articles. Anyway if you really are unqwilling the change the numbers then I will abide by your wishes and delete the article. All the same I would prefer not to, as I believe that almost every article can potentially be saved, and contribute to the site. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. /tg/ isn't very popular around here. I have no problem with the people that simply excercise their right to discuss these sort of things, and they are entitled to their opinions, but when their irrational nerd rage leads to sprees of vandalism and trolling my tolerance drops drastically. Your idea has some merit. Though I think that 1000 is a bit strong. Rather how about they recruit 500-700 Scouts per cycle. After all Scouts, while not as accomplished as a full Battle Brother are still extremely deadly combatants, and thus have a good chance of surviving (better than the Imperial Guard anyway). As far as what we consider canon, it is exactly what it sounds like. The issue as it were is that there are always way to work around canon to get to ones goal, and some Users unfortunately find rather creative ways to justify bad fluff. I am actual quite fond of Canon Bending myself, though I would like to think that my writing skills are better than some. Anyway to the point we can get rid of articles that violate canon, but if they can justify their article then we really can't sanction Users for having bad taste. For instance the number of Mary Sue characters and Chapters floating around. Furthermore if we miss canon infractions it is because there are only four Admins to police all of this, and too much to go over. If you would like you can help with this be leaving comments on the Talk pages of articles that you have issues with. Though make sure to keep it civil and constructive please. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I am glad that you decided to keep working on the Golden Flames. I will go over the histroy you poseted to look through some things. On a different note you should try to turn some of your Sections into sub-sections for convenience sake. For instance you could make a History Section, and then change the Section Early history through the Hidden Heresy Sections into sub-sections by changing them to Heading 3. Also On another note Chapters do not exchange Marines to my knowledge. The closest equivalent that I can recall was when the Tiger Claws were absorbed into the Astral Claws, but this was because the Tiger Claws had been mostly wiped out. Instead they could screen their initiates for psychic power before they are implanted. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. Though that still wouldn't make sense. The White Scars and Space Wolves already recruit enough on their own without other Chapters sending initiates. It would make more sense of the initiates that were found to have Psyker abilities were given to the League of Black Ships. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You make a good point GFC, but I would like to point out that a Chapter's Gene-seed doesn't necessarily determine its disposition or organization. There are many Ultramarine Successors that are radically different than their progenitor. Basically the Gene-seed only really determines physical characteristics. The Chapters beliefs and preferred method of combat is what determines who they are. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Though you should get in the habit of answering critiques on Article Talk pages on the same page. it makes everything easier. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC)